Emperor Naruto Khan
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: This story is my version of NaruKhan which I have gotten permission to do. Naruto the boy who goes under big changes in his life before the final exam and he has a new goal in life. To rule with an iron fist. With help he get his wish in a Major way. Follow Evil Elder God Naruto with lovely harem in this epic adventure of this fun fill horror.
1. Dark Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombat. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Naruto ran to the hospital and found Kakashi waiting in one of the hallways of the hospital. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering if you could help me train for the exams."

"Sorry, Naruto, but I am training Sasuke…he needs more help than you do since he's going against Gaara." Kakashi replied, not even looking up from his Icha-Icha.

"But you saw what Neji did to Hinata!" Naruto angrily said

"And you saw what Gaara did to Lee…Sasuke might get killed." Kakashi fired back.

"And so will I…can't you just give me a scroll to help me out or something?" Naruto pleaded.

"Look, Naruto, I can't train you because I don't have any time to do so…Sasuke has a better chance of winning against Gaara than you do against Neji. You can't control your Chakra, your Jutsu choice are limited to the academy Jutsu and a B-rank Kenjutsu, your Taijutsu sucks ass and your Genjutsu is non-existent. Sasuke has a variety of Katon Ninjutsu, the Sharingan, his clan Taijutsu and a few Genjutsu…all of which I can help him with."

Naruto shook in anger, "So that is it, huh..." he whispered.

"You have no talent whatsoever and I can't have my reputation being sullied by you if you lose against Neji." Kakashi continued, still not even looking at Naruto. Had he looked up, he would have seen the pure rage within Naruto's eyes that flashing light purple before turning back blues every other second.

That was when Naruto finally snapped but he managed to keep his anger in control because he already knew he was going to say that deep down. It still hurt him knowing that his teacher is like everyone else in this Kami forsaken village. Naruto closed his eyes since he can't even look at his supposed sensei but when he opens his eyes he saw a lot clearer than before. Kakashi finally look at Naruto and what he saw shocked him. Naruto's eyes were different as it was no longer blue but a light purple with black ripple pattern. Needless to say, He was shock and Naruto look mad but the scary part was it was a calm anger. "So that is how you feel, huh, Hatake?" Kakashi flinched at the quiet but harsh tone Naruto said his surname.

"Naruto…"

Naruto calmly but harshly said, "Hatake! After all I have done for this team…who was the one who saved your ass when you got captured by Zabuza…not Sasuke, me. Who was the one who defeated Haku-san…not Sasuke, me. Who was the one that stood against Orochimaru instead of cowering like a little emo bitch…not Sasuke, me. You can't even stick to your goddamn motto, 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'"

"Naruto, Y…" Kakashi tried to explain.

"Don't address me as if you know me…Hatake, from now on, you will address me as Uzumaki." Naruto just look at him like an insest that needed to be swash.

Naruto continued his rant, "And another thing, you're not a goddamn teacher, hell…I bet the closet pervert, Ebisu, can teach better than you. What kind of sensei gives personal training to one of his students and leaves the rest to fend for themselves? We could have died in the exam against Orochimaru because of your blatant ass kissing of the Uchiha, you one eye son of a bitch." Naruto unconsciously adding more charka to his eyes making them glow with malice.

"Naruto, that is no way to talk to your sen-" Kakashi started as he tried to reprimand his volatile student. Kakashi was wondering about his eyes because he doesn't if it was the Kyuubi or something else dangerous.

"Sensei? Ha! You have no right to have that title…all I see is a Uchiha ass kisser. You know what? I'm done with this…I am done with this team, you, Haruno, and the punk ass, bitch ass, emo ass Uchiha."

"Na…" Naruto interrupted him by giving him the two fingers salute.

"Fuck you, Hatake. I will never talk to you again…I used to respected you, but now I see what you have become nothing but a giant ass tool you fucking asshole. Go ahead and go train your Uchiha fuck buddy because I'm done all of you!" Naruto unaware of his still glowing eyes stalked away from his ex-sensei.

Naruto stalked off from the hospital while nurses and doctors parted the way just in case Naruto would try to lash out. Kakashi, being the dumb fuck, tried to stop Naruto, who grabbed his wrist and spun on his heel with a kunai in hand and sliced his Icha-Icha Paradise in half.

"Never. EVER. Put your damn hands on me again, Hatake, or I WILL kill you… even if you were my father's student" Naruto snarled out his threat.

'H-he k-knows?' Thought Hatake, as he was too stunned to even try to stop Naruto as he stormed out of the hospital and into the streets of Konoha.

'_I got to talk to the Hokage about this' _Kakashi thought about but decided to do it after the Chunin Exam when he thinks that Sasuke will win.

**STREET**

'_So that hypocritical bastard acted just like I knew he would!'_ Naruto thought as he walked down the street. When the villagers saw him they either immediately started glaring at him or look frighten of his new eyes. However, they were surprised when he glared right back at him with some added killer intent combine with his Rinnegan. He even backhanded a grown man who thought it would be funny to trip the 'demon' and watch it fall. As soon as he did that the crowds parted for him to go through, not willing to agitate the 'demon brat' even more than he already was. His heightened hearing picked up there frantic whispering.

"Did you see that?"

"I told you he was a demon."

"Only a monster would attack a poor, defenseless man."

"We should have killed him when he was a baby!"

"Monster."

"Demon."

"Freak."

"Look at his eyes they look weird."

Naruto was barely able to restrain himself from lashing out at the idiots he swore to protect. The last comment confused him as they talk about his eyes.

"_What are they talking about?"_

Naruto went to a mirror near a store and saw his eyes were light purple with ripple patterns.

He blinked.

Naruto couldn't believe what he saw. He was wondering what his eyes were.

"**The Legendary Dojutsu Rinnegan."**

Naruto calmed down, slightly, at the voice of his ally, the demon sealed in his gut, Kyuubi. Surprised, well, allow me to explain. Naruto had first met the Kyuubi after he received his first beating at the hands of the villagers on his 8th birthday. Naruto was frightened at first but after the entire situation was explained to him, HE. WAS. MAD! I mean, who wouldn't be after finding out that the reason the entire civilian population and a hand full of shinobi hated you because of something outside of your power. He got even madder when he found out that the one who did this to him, the Yondaime Hokage, was also his father. What kind of parent does this type of shit to there own children? The Yondaime was a hungry power idiot for one putting so much faith in so many idiots and two he was so willing to sacrifice his own son just for the village to come out on top. Naruto was also mad at the Sandaime Hokage, although nowhere near as mad at his _sperm donor,_ because he kept this information from him for so long. The only reason he wasn't madder at the old man was because he executed all the people who ever physically harmed him. However, he couldn't do anything about the people who abused him psychologically. The old man also didn't know that the teachers at the academy were messing with his grades 24/7. _'Or maybe he did' _Naruto himself had checked and if they hadn't messed with his grades, he would have finished at third place in the class, with the Uchiha, still, at first place (the teachers probably raised all of his grades, the bastards) and Shino Aburame at second place.

'_Are these the same eyes you mention when I was little that you said I had potential of having. ' Naruto asks the demon fox._

'**Yes they are and finally you can gather your heritage and get the hell out of this hellhole of hypocrites, bitches, and **_**Uchiha**_** worshiping cock suckers!'**

Kyubi remarked, getting a chuckle out of Naruto as he venomously spat out the Uchiha's name.

'**Cut the charka flow from your eyes to deactivated the Rinnegan. You don't want to waste your energy.' **

'_Yeah your right' _Naruto quickly deactivate his Rinnegan.

'_It's about time I stopped holding back for these bitches. Now that I finally got my dojutsu I can continue my final plan.'_

"**I can't wait to be release from my prison."**

'_Don't worry I haven't forgotten our deal.'_ Naruto laughed.

"**Great. Oh, and you might want to look out!"**

"Wha-" Naruto said.

CRASH

"Mmmph." Came Naruto's muffled cries as he fell to the ground and his head was now between two things that were incredibly squishy and soft.

"Ow, my head." Came the voice of the person Naruto was lying on.

He removed his head from the very soft place to discover that his head was resting on a pair of large breast covered by a brown cloak. His eyes traveled higher until he was looking into the face of an incredibly beautiful red-headed woman with vibrant blue-gray slit eyes.

They lay on the dirt road for quite a while just staring into each others eyes before the woman senses finally came to her and she pushed him off her. However, as her hand connected with his stomach, she felt a vast amount of energy were her hand connected to his body, shocking her.

"Ow." Cried out Naruto as his body connected with the floor. He sat up and saw that the beautiful woman in the brown cloak was standing up. He then got on his hands and knees and bowed his head as he spoke, "I'm so sorry for crashing into you like that. I should have watched where I was going."

"Think nothing of it, young one." Came the beautiful woman voice. He looked up to see her staring intently at him as if she were sizing him up. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I-I-It's Uzumaki Naruto." Stuttered Naruto as he blushed, embarrassed.

"Well Naruto-Kun, my name is Skarlet." She introduced herself. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

At Naruto's confused expressions he continued on. "I saw you walking down the street with an angry expression on your face. Is there something troubling you?"

"I-It's nothing you would be interested in." Said Naruto, as he held his head down and began to walk away. Beside he wanted to train and learn about his new eyes from the fox. However, a hand on his shoulder stopped his retreat. He turned his head to see that it was the woman's hand.

"Nonsense," She Said. "I'm actually very interested in what you have to say."

"Well…It's…sigh." Naruto mumbled before sighing and started explaining the situation to the woman. "And then I bumped into you…Sigh…I don't even know why I'm telling you these things, I just met you. Sorry for wasting your time." He sighed as he started to walk away.

"So you are in need of a teacher?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned towards Skarlet with a questioning look. "How about I train you for these 'Chunin Exams' you were talking about?" She asked Naruto with a small smile on her face.

"And what could you possibly teach me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

He watched as she reached within her cloak and pulled out a normal 4-sided shuriken. He then shockingly watched as she simply flicked the shuriken and it sailed through 7 nearby trees and completely cut them in half at the middle before it was imbedded inside of the 8th tree.

"I can teach you how to get strong enough to do that."

"**GET HER AS YOUR TEACHER NOW!" Kyuubi yelled at him inside his head.**

"TEACH ME, TEACH ME, TEACH ME, TEACH ME!" Naruto yelled while he chanted as he looked at her with stars in his eyes.

"Hehehehe, very well then. Follow me." She giggled as she walked towards the forest.

As Naruto ran up to her side and walked with her into the forest, he also started checking her out. Skarlet stood at about 5'9 with waist length blood-red hair. She wore a brown cloak that covered her entire body besides her head and her feet, which were covered in knee-length red kunoichi sandals. The cloak was a little tight around her body to where you could tell she had very large and perky breast and a nice round backside. Naruto had to look away to hide his growing blush and erection.

'_I must have her' _Naruto repeated that phrase in his head over and over as he follow her into the forest.

**FOREST**

"So where are we going, Skarlet-Chan?" Naruto asked as they had walked for about ten minutes now. He received no answer however as Skarlet finally stopped walking. She then raised her hand and, to Naruto's amazement, it started to glow a fiery gold color. She then started to wave her hand around started chanting.

"**Adrexl gregis mondret yadron fokr HELIW SUAJOP!"** She yelled out. As soon as she was done chanting a, at least to Naruto's knowledge, portal opened up.

"Holy shit, H-h-how d-did you d-do that?" Naruto wondered in pure shock as he stared at the swirling vortex of magic.

"Follow me." She said with a small smile. "And all shall be explained." She then stepped through the portal.

'_Should I really follow her?'_ Naruto wondered. _'Should I really follow this woman I haven't known for even an hour into some mysterious portal?'_

"**Do It."** Kyubi chimed in.

'_W-what? Kyu? Why should I?'_

"**I recognized the power that she used to open this portal."** He explained. **"If you could learn to truly harness this power, plus with your Rinnegan you could become a true god among men."**

'_With a reason like that, I now know my decision!'_ Thought Naruto as he ran towards the portal and jumped through it.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

When Naruto surfaced on the other side of the portal, he immediately took in his surroundings. He was standing on an island; it was about a mile in length and two miles in width. It had cliffs, a vast jungle, and was surrounded on all sides by crystal clear water as far as the eye could see. He then saw Skarlet motioning him over as she walked towards a two-story house that she had built into the cliff side. Naruto ran and caught up with his new sensei.

"Where in the world are we?" He questioned.

"Were in a small dimension just outside of Outworld." She answered back, never once stopping as she continued towards her house.

"Say what now?" Naruto frantically yelped, as he whipped his head so fast towards his companion that he almost got whiplash.

"You see, there are more dimensions out there other Searthrealm, your world." She explaining as she finally stopped walking and turned toward her future apprentice. "There is Earthrealm, Hell, the Netherrealm, Heaven, Limbo, Edenia, Outworld, and then there are the hundreds of different worlds that have been joined with Outworld."

"So you're telling me that there are like a thousand different worlds out there and right now where in one of those worlds?" Naruto asked, his mind had just been completely blown.

"Yup, and we're going to be here for a while." She said with a small smirk.

"H-how l-long?" Naruto asked, dreading the answer.

"Five Thousand Year."

"WHAT! But the Chunin Exam Finals are in one _month, _not Five Thousand YEAR!" Naruto screamed towards the hot red-headed female.

"Fret not. That's the beauty of this specific dimension; five thousand-year here is equal to fifteen days in Earthrealm." She said, after giggling at Naruto's response.

"So basically, I can get ten thousand-year worth of training done in one month?" Naruto asked with his mouth wide open in amazement.

"Yup."

"Fucking awesome." He said with a small devilish smirk_. 'Look out Konoha, you wanted a demon, well you're going to get one.'_

**1 MONTH/10,000 YEAR LATER**

**CHUNIN EXAM STADIUM, KONOHAGAKURE**

It was a bright day in the Konohagakure No Sato. The sun's rays were falling upon the village, creating bright streams of light through the many trees that the village was named after. Children could be seen playing within the streets and teenagers and adults of all ages and genders were shopping for goods, while birds could be heard singing from above them. The sounds of cheering people could be heard all over the Hidden Leaf Village as shinobi, civilian, nobles, and commoners alike had all gathered to witness the Chunin Exam Finals. As he looked over the village from his seat in the kage booth, Sarutobi Hiruzen couldn't help but be pleased with the turnout.

In one section of the stands sat the members of the newly dubbed 'Konoha Twelve', which consisted of the members of the newly famed 'Rookie Nine' along with the members of Team Gai who hadn't made it to the finals. The name was given to them because of all the genin of Konoha who had been placed in the Chunin Exams, all twenty-seven teams, it was the four rookie teams that passed the second stage and made it to the preliminary rounds. Sitting with them were the jonin senseis of the teams, minus one, each of them looking down at the students who had made it past the prelims in pride.

On the arena floor seven figures could be seen standing in a line facing the Kage booth. Six of those figures were the genin who were about to compete in their matches; Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro, with the last member being the jonin proctoring this match. The proctor, Shiranui Genma, had dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown eyes. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit of dark blue pants and a long sleeve blue shirt with his jonin flak jacket over it.

Sarutobi frowned as he saw that they were missing three ninja, Kinuta Dosu, Uchiha Sasuke and...Uzumaki Naruto. He knew that Dosu was dead, his corpse having been found by his ANBU just last night, and Uchiha Sasuke was with Kakashi so it was a given that he would either make it at the late minute or turn up late. However, that Naruto was not standing down there was worrying. He knew the blond would never miss a chance like this. Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to him.

"Sir there is still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke, but we have a few squads searching for him." Said a Jonin before he leaned over to whisper into his Kage's ear. "Sir do you think its possible Orochimaru may have already gotten to the boy?" questioned the man.

The Sandaime didn't let his subordinate know what he was thinking; with several decades of ninja experience he had learned the art of keeping his face emotionless. However, the thought that Orochimaru may already have gotten his hands on Sasuke was worrying. The boy had been with Kakashi, and while Sarutobi planned on having words with how the man had taken up favoritism with his squad, the sharingan toting jonin was still one of his best shinobi. Before he could reply to the jonin's words however, he caught sight of a pair of white and blue robes out of the corner of his eye. Upon seeing them he turned to greet the arriving Kazekage.

"Kazekage-dono, you must be tired from the long journey," he greeted cordially.

"Not at all," the man replied in his calm way as he sat down. "Though it's a good thing the exams were held here this time. While you are still young the trip may have been too much for you Hokage-sama. Perhaps it's time you choose a fifth."

Sarutobi gave a hearty laugh, and waved the man's comments off. "Please don't treat me like an old man. The fire in me still burns as strongly as it did twenty years ago. I've still got a few more years left before needing to find a successor."

"It seems we have two missing." Said the Kazekage upon taking his seat, eyes roving over to the field.

Standing up Sarutobi gave his announcement "Thank you for coming! I would like to welcome you all to Konoha's Chunin Exam! Finals. We will now begin the main tournament between the ten participants who made it through the preliminaries!"

The crowd began to cheer as the Hokage finished his announcement. Sarutobi nodded towards Genma who turned to look at the contestants.

"I'm the proctor of the finals my name is Shiranui Genma. So you all know who you are facing correct" everyone nodded take a look. "This is the line-up for the main matches," Shiranui Genma held up a sheet of paper with the matches shown on it.

"As you can see there will be five matches in the first round. Now while the arena is different, the same rules from the preliminaries apply. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke as Genma now began the exams

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji please step forward? All other contestants go to the fighter's booth."

**STANDS**

"Sasuke-kun is not here…neither is Naruto either." Ino said, as she sat by her best friend turned enemy.

"Who cares, it's not like he's even going to be able to beat Neji…he is a genius, just like Sasuke-kun." Sakura sneered.

"But Sakura…that's your own teammate; at least have some faith in him." Ino said, put off by how casually Sakura just brushed off Naruto.

"The day I have faith in that Baka is the day hell freezes over."

**STANDS (JONIN SIDE)**

Yugao, Hayate, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Asuma sat within the crowd as they watched the proceedings

"This fight is going to be fun!" Anko said spoke with glee.

Kurenai looked at her best friend and smiled, "Yes, I agree."

Hayate coughed and spoke, "So who do you think is going to win this fight?"

This got everyone's attention "More than likely it's going to be the Hyuga." Yugao replied.

"Well, you never know. Uzumaki is known for surprises, he just might pull off an upset." Asuma spoke.

"Let's all see. Shall we" Hana interjected wanting to see the fight.

**ARENA FLOOR**

"Hmph looks like the loser decided not to show! Not like it would have made a difference any, he was fated to lose today." Sneered Neji. He was silenced however as he heard footsteps coming from the entrance. "So, you decided to show up after all, huh, lose-"

Neji stopped talking however as he took in the appearance of the person walking towards him and Genma. "Is-is that…Naruto?"

Gone was the 4'3", orange loving knucklehead of a ninja. What stood in his place was a whole new warrior altogether. This boy, no, 20-year-old man stood at an impressive 6'5", his spiky blonde hair was now down to his mid-back and held in the back by a ponytail. He had gone from scrawny to rip, he had muscles bulging damn near everywhere. It was really visible since he was shirtless. He was wearing black ANBU style pants with a dark red belt, black combat boots, he had on dark red shin with black flames design on them and forearm guards', black gloves, he had his Konoha Hitae-ate loosely hanging around his neck. He also had, what appeared to be, a phoenix emblem tattooed on his left pectoral. The phoenix was gold surrounded by a red circle with black flame around the phoenix's wings.

The crowd and more specifically everyone from Konoha was stunned silent at his new appearance. The only reason that they were able to name this new person as Naruto Uzumaki was because of the blonde spiky hair and the three faded whisker marks he had on each cheek.

The stadium was completely silent for one moment.

And then it irrupted into sound the next.

* * *

**AN: Tell me if you want more or if you don't care so I don't waste my time posting the second chapter. I do have a poll for another story that I need people to vote on so check it out please. Until next time!**


	2. Action and Reactions

**I want to thank each and every one of you who review this story. You guys broke a record for me for all of your reviews. This is the first time I EVER gotten 50 reviews on one chapter. You guys have no idea how happy I got when I saw that this morning. I hope I continues to make you guy enjoy my story as long as I can but sadly this story will only have ten – twelve chapter but there is a good reason for that which I won't reveal sorry just be patient with me. The next update for this story will be next month since I will be really busy with work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Mortal Kombat.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

The stadium erupted into frantic chatter as everyone was trying to find out what happened to the 'demon brat'.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Was the collective thought of almost everyone in the stadium.

"I thought he was supposed to be some scrawny looking idiot wearing 'kill me' orange? N-n-not th-that that THING standing down there!" said one person in the stands

"Oh my Kami, he's so sexy!" said one woman not from Konoha but from Kumo.

"I hope he is single!" said another woman not from Konoha

"What the hell happened to the brat?" said one Leaf Shinobi of Chunin rank

"Do you think it was the fox?" said a civilian whispering to another.

This seemed to be the collective thoughts of all within the stadium.

**STANDS**

"That's Naruto?" Ino asked loudly, as she saw the new, and _very_ _much_-improved version of the blonde knucklehead. She even had drool coming from her month.

Sakura was staring too but was in much denial. She was trying to convince herself that there was no one who could look better than her precious Sasuke. Choji was frozen in mid-chew and staring at Naruto. Kiba was smirking but inside very shock. He had a feeling that the match with Neji was going to be extremely brutal. Hinata was currently holding her nose to prevent the ever-massive nosebleed that would have erupted when she saw Naruto's muscles.

Down in the arena Temari was staring at Naruto while trying to hold back her own with less noticeable effort.

'_Wow! This kid went from loudmouthed squirt to hot stud in less than one month. I hope he's still single.' _She thought while her face was red.

'_So Temari's got a crush on him!'_ thought Kankuro was noting the look on his sister's face and was grinning, as he knew that he could use this as blackmail material for later.

Shikamaru eyes were wide but he managed but he still had that bored look on his face.

"Troublesome," he said out loud knowing Naruto's face was in the dictionary when it came to the term. He wasn't entirely convinced that this was Naruto. He did a quick look at Naruto's shadow because you can tell if the person was using a Genjutsu on himself or herself by how their shadow looks.

'_Naruto's shadow looks different beside the obvious but more than that it is the same as before his growth. Something is not right about this picture.' _Shikamaru calculated

'_I guess I will have to pay attention to this match…sigh its such a drag.' _Shikamaru thought

'_Maybe he can help me prove my existence.'_ thought Gaara had on a slight sadistic smile as he stared at the blonde.

Shino was wondering what had happened to the boy that made him change so drastically in such a short time.

'_There is no way that is him but my bugs don't lie to me. His charka feels the same but something it definitely off about it.' _Shino thought as he gazes at Naruto.

Three cloak figures secretly appear around the stadium without anybody noticing them.

**KAGE BOOTH**

"_That's not Naruto! It can't be. There is no way a month worth a training could have made him look like a pro-wrestler." _Sarutobi thought as he gazed down at the arena.

Sarutobi also thought about what Kakashi said to him a month ago about Naruto knowing his heritages.

"_How in the hell does he know about that well kept secret? Well it won't matter once I get him alone in my office so I can seal the memory up." _Sarutobi secretly planned

"_That can't be the Uzumaki boy but if it is him I need to capture him for further study this development." _Orochimaru mentally hiss but a chilled of excitement ran through his spine.

"Are they sure that Naruto Uzumaki? He doesn't match his description at all?" The 'Kazekage' asks the Hokage.

"I assure you that is him." Sarutobi tried to play it off like it is normal that boy can look like a grown ass man in single month. He honestly has no idea if it was Naruto or not.

"_Maybe a very good Genjutsu." _Sarutobi guess as he listen to Genma speak to 'Naruto'.

**ARENA FLOOR**

"N-Naruto Uzumaki?" Genma asked while he stuttered, as he was surprised as everyone else.

Naruto simply nodded towards Genma as he focused his attention on a still stunned Neji.

"Damn boy, been hitting them weights?" Chuckled the proctor.

'_And them steroids apparently,'_ thought many of the Jounin sensei's in the stands.

Naruto simply chuckled.

"Hn, so the dead last finally decided to show up." Neji snidely remarked, finally getting out of his shock. "Don't you know that no matter what you do or however you look, you will still lose? Because fate has decreed that I shall be winning today!"

Naruto simply stared at him as if he were a bug, which in Naruto case, he was.

"Now the match between Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki will begin." Genma said smirking.

Genma then decided to get the hell out of there because he had a feeling that this was going to be a rough one. The other contestants all filed out of the arena and went up to the fighters' box.

Up in the stands two Chunin, Kotetsu and Izumo, both sat and watched the match.

"It can't be Naruto I mean look at him and tell me that really him," Izumo yelled at his friend.

"Yeah I honestly can't say that knowing I'm lying through my teeth," Kotetsu said, but as he look at the man down at the arena he wonder if Naruto is just putting on a show like usual or if it is something bigger. He figure if it is Naruto then he looks more than ready to fight the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan

Standing near the two Chunin, The three cloak figures were watching and waiting for the match or something else to begin.

In the arena Neji faced Naruto and crossed his arms.

"Give up now," he said, "there is no way that you can defy fate." When Neji didn't receive a reply he scowled at Naruto.

"Are you listening to me?" said Neji angrily while Naruto simply watch Neji like a predator stalking its prey but he did opened his month.

"I found you unworthy of living Neji Hyuga," Naruto spoke in a very dark tone that match his aura, which surprised everybody there including Neji "So I'll give you a quick but painful death."

An eerie silent followed that declaration from him.

**UP IN THE STANDS**

"Do you think that _monster _can do what he just say father." Hanabi Hyuga, the youngest Hyuga, worryingly asks her father.

"Absolute Not Hanabi" said Hiashi Hyuga, patriarch of the Hyuga clan, staring at the _monster _of a Shinobi facing his nephew.

"There is no other Hyuga who has blood thicker than Neji's. He is a true Hyuga prodigy," said Hiashi though he is feeling darkness coming from Naruto, which cause him doubt his own words.

The young girl simply nodded showing that she was listening. She watched wanting to see if the boy really could fight.

**ARENA FLOOR**

Neji activated his Byakugan and charged at Naruto. Naruto, who seemingly was just standing, was really activating a jutsu without any hand signs. He seemed unafraid of being hit by the infamous Taijutsu style of the Hyuga Clan. Just as Neji was about to strike him, Naruto activated his strange and new jutsu.

'_**Meiton: Tsuki no **__**hōyō**__** (Dark Release: Moon Embrace)**_**'** Naruto sub-vocalized his jutsu.

Neji track this technique with his Byakugan Eyes on time when black and purple mist appears from under Naruto's feet. Neji rolled about ten feet away from Naruto before stopping and quickly getting to his feet in shock.

'_What the hell is that?'_ Thought Neji, as he watched the 'dark mist' spreading through the arena quickly. _'Whatever that thing is it feels strong but the strange thing is I can't see any charka from it. One month of training shouldn't have given him this much skill or ability.' _

Neji kept trying to escape the 'mist' but he quickly realized that he couldn't so he jumps into the air.

But that plan was quickly shut down

Black chains appear out of the dark mist and flew toward Neji wrapping around his arms and legs then slam him back on the ground hard.

'_WHAM'_

Dust flew into the air, which mix with the dark mist of charka that covered the entire arena. After the dust and mist cleared, everybody saw Neji bruises and batter but alive in a spider crack crater with black chains wrap around Neji's arms and legs pinning him down. Naruto hasn't moved an inch the whole time with his arm crossed frowning at Neji.

'_Whoa!'_ That was the collective thought of everyone who knew Naruto and knew that he wasn't anywhere near this strong or skill a month ago.

'_Time to end this foolish game' _Naruto darkly thought, as he activated his final jutsu.

'_**Enton: Yoroi no Amaterasu (Blaze Release: Armor of the Goddess of the Sun)**__**'**_ He mentally called his jutsu out.

Giant black flames were quickly surrounding Naruto's body, which was morphing into a large armor-wearing female warrior with scary red eyes. It was the darker version of Susanoo.

**UP IN THE STANDS**

"Holy shit what is that? Is this really the same kid that wore a kill-me-orange that always shouted out that he wanted to be Hokage? Naruto never had this kind of power." Izumo said in amazement and shocked.

"He looks like he might kill that Neji kid!" Kotetsu worryingly chimed in.

In the stands Hanabi was currently staring at Naruto. She had been taught that power was everything and that was currently showing. She was deadly afraid of Naruto and what might happen to her older cousin.

**ARENA FLOOR**

"NO I WILL NOT DIE!" yelled out a furious Neji while Naruto simply just look Neji ready to finish him off as he continuously tried to escape his binding.

"Like I'll give you the chance to live." Naruto's eyes darken; as he raises his left hand and pointed at Neji. "DIE"

The giant armor-wearing goddess that surround Naruto's body opened up her left hand then quickly toss a ball of black flame toward a defenseless Neji.

Neji tried to use the _**'Rotation'**_ to escape and strike down Naruto, but the chains negated his abilities to use his charka. The last thing that Neji saw was only darkness coming toward him in a ball of black flames.

'_I guess I'll finally be free' _Neji final thought, as Amaterasu consumed his body.

Neji Hyuga died before Genma or any Leaf Shinobi could even try to save him.

"AHHHH!" Neji screamed as the flames consumed him for those three long second.

The stadium was once again shocked into silenced as they saw the supposed 'dead last loser' killed the Hyuga prodigy.

"Really, Neji? Was this the best you have to offer? How…Disappointing!" Naruto spoke with a dark chuckle shocking everyone as he taunted the now dead Hyuga with a smirk. There wasn't a body left or even ashes after the flames left. He deactivated his jutsus then walked off the arena while secretly doing a signal that nobody notices.

**UP IN THE STANDS**

"What the hell has Naruto been up to this past month? This definitely can't be Naruto at all can't it?" asked a frightened Kiba.

'_This can't be Naruto. He would never do something like that ever.' _Kiba franticly thought.

'_That's what I want to know too.'_ Sakura thought while her anger and fear came upon her at the blonde being this scary strong. She felt that Sasuke should be the one with this power and not the monster that murdered Neji. Fear consumed her at the thought of the new Naruto.

"THAT BAKA KILL A KONOHA NINJA!" Sakura screeched in fear of the blond.

"N-Neji-nee-san is dead. N-Naruto-kun killed him." Hinata asked but knowing the answer already she fainted with tears in her eyes. Kiba quickly went by her side and caught her before she hurt herself.

"Naruto killed somebody? Can he even do that?" said Ino totally surprised and scared by Naruto new attitude and powers. She was fearfully looking around to see if anybody had the answer to her questions.

"I know the rule said he can but I never would have even guess that he would do it!" said Choji as he dropped his bag of chips in fright. He notices that his hands are shaking in fear.

"NOOO! NEJI-KUN!" Tenten screamed, as she had to watch her crush die before her very eyes.

**KAGE BOOTH**

"That was a rather...interesting…Genin you have their Hokage-dono. I must say his ruthless and his ability to kill like true ninja rivals that of Gaara!" commented the 'Kazekage', after pausing to find the suitable word for what he just witnessed.

'_He is cruel and precise with killing his enemy. He didn't even hesitated. This boy has change during the month of training but I'm still having doubt about if that is the Kyuubi brat or not. What the hell happen to the Kyuubi child to make him this powerful? Maybe I just might have to dispose of him instead of trying to study him before he becomes a thorn in my side.'_ thought Orochimaru as he saw the Kyuubi Jinchuriki unleash quick and painful death on the Hyuga boy.

"Uh…" Sarutobi said, as he was too dumbfounded to even describe what he witnesses in the arena.

'_I feared as much. Something has happened in the last Month. There is no way Jiraiya taught him? Or did I do something to the Yondaime's Seal? No! That was a rare Kekkei Genkai call __**'Meiton'. **__What about __**'Enton' **__I never even heard of blaze release before now. Did the brat always had those Kekkei Genkai or did somebody give it to him?'_ Thought Orochimaru while calculating a backup plan to deal with Naruto.

'_Why has Naruto-kun changed so much? And what was that chakra technique? Normal chakra is blue and that couldn't have been Kyuubi's chakra because that's red. He shouldn't even have access to that despite Kakashi's report about Wave Country. And I sure as Hell know that that wasn't any other type chakra that I know of! What has happened to you this past Month? The Naruto I know would have never kill another ninja especially from Konoha!'_ Sandaime thought, as he was busy trying to figure out what happen to Naruto as he saw him obliviated Neji with his new power. He knew he couldn't get him in trouble for kill one of Konoha own ninja but he will be having a talk with him.

**DOWN IN THE STANDS**

"BLARGH!" puked Choji, after witnessing one of the cruelest displays of death he has ever seen.

Shikamaru simply stood there with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"_That dark charka seems familiar. I think I read it in a book once but I don't remember at all of the details." _Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember.

No one could really tell if Shino was disturbed or not, however if you looked real close, you could see sweat dripping down his forehead.

'_My bugs are reacting wildly to Naruto and his dark-looking charka. I fear for the worst if I have to face him in the final.' _Shino thought

The rest of the Genin (except Hinata who was still unconscious) were stunned into total silence.

**STANDS (JONIN SIDE)**

"My god!" Asuma's words pretty much wrapped up what all of the Jonin and Chunin were thinking.

Well, except for one...

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" yelled an extremely aroused Anko with hearts in her eyes as she gazed upon Naruto as he vaporized Neji. She doesn't like the Hyuga very much so what Naruto pretty much please her a lot.

**UP IN THE STANDS**

"N-n-neji-aniki?" Mumbled a frightened, teary-eyed Hanabi. She had just seen someone she viewed as an older brother die right in front of her young innocent eyes.

And the fact she is only ten years old means someone's traumatized for life.

"No." whispered Hiashi, as he watched his brothers' son, his nephew consumed by the blackest flames by his old friend son. Tears actually ran down his own eyes, as he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening.

"_That demon buy DARE to mock him even after he kill him. That BASTURD!" _Hiashi tighten his hands into fist almost making his fingers bleed. He gritted his teeth waiting for the right time to strike down the Kyuubi boy.

**ARENA FLOOR**

'_Holy shit!'_ Genma thought, trying to understand what the hell happen as the match ending so fast and the fact that Naruto flat out killed Neji.

"Winner of the first match: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma yelled while still finding it hard to believe the kid that was standing over to his left was Naruto Uzumaki. He was still kind of doubting it.

The crowd was dead silent. Deathly silent. They were stunned! Shocked in disbelief!

Naruto didn't get any cheers or boos. All he got was dead silent. He didn't care about any of it because this won't even matter in a few minutes anyway.

**STANDS (JONIN SIDE)**

"He actually won," Hayate gasped.

Kurenai was completely silent, as she was trying to decipher the fact that the dead last had just kill Might Guy's student, and advancing to the next round. It was simply impossible in her mind that this happened. It _couldn't _believe it was have happening!

'_Poor Hinata!'_ Kurenai thought, as she saw her favorite student pass out in tears with her other student holding her.

"Who going to tell Guy about this?" Yugao voicing the other Jonin and Chunin thought

"Tell me what?" Might Guy say, as he and Rock Lee suddenly appeared next to them.

"Ah? I think Asuma got some bad news to tell ya." Hana said volunteering Asuma to do the honor and telling Guy that Naruto killed his student.

"Really…Fuck…Look Guy got some bad news," Asuma was struggling to say it but eventually said, "Naruto kill Neji." He said it quickly like ripping off a Ban-Aid.

Guy and Lee eyes widen at that revelation.

"W-What do you mean Naruto kill Neji?" Lee was thrown off balance by this turn of an event while Guy look completely serious for once.

"It like he said Naruto totally kills less than three minutes." Kotetsu told Lee.

"Tell me what happen to my student!" Guy demanded. People were shocked about his attitude but any teachers understood whom lost their student before know what he is going through.

"Neji got trap by this jutsu that came from a black mist created by Naruto, who I notices didn't even use hand sign to make." Izumo started to explain to him. "After that Naruto activate another new jutsu that pretty much cover his whole body in black flames that was shape like a goddess. He then point at Neji who was still wrap in chains and the black flame goddess created a ball of black fire and threw it at Neji, which kill he in three second." He finished telling Guy who look sad and upset about this event.

"Why would he do that Guy-sensei?" Lee yelled who was have so much emotion in him and was just plain on confused.

"LEE CALM DOWN!" Guy scolded his favorite student. Lee was surprise by his teacher scolding him like this but obey him quickly.

"Now you have to realizes that the life of a ninja is always dangerous even in this situation. I will admit that Kakashi's student kill my student is very shocking but not totally unexpected as you may think. They is no rule stating that a ninja couldn't kill another ninja from the same village it is only frown upon but not forbidden to do so." Guy calmly explains to Lee who was nodding sadly at him.

"I get that sensei. I truly do but what I don't get is why did Naruto-kun would do that is all I'm saying?" Lee questioned his teacher/father figure.

"Sigh…I honestly don't why either Lee. We just going to have to wait until the exam are over with to ask Naruto-san." Guy's eyes harden as he watch the empty arena.

What he don't realized that he wouldn't be getting that answer anytime soon.

* * *

When Naruto was completely out of the arena a giant ass portal appears in the middle of the arena. The ninjas and civilians were confused about this turn of event. The portal was mix with orange and black color and bright yellow in the middle. The portal finally reveals something or someone coming out of it. Konoha ninjas quickly jump down forming a semi-circle around it just in case. The thing that came out of the portal didn't look completely human but more like a monster mix breed. The creature had a faded yellow skin and it was bald headed. It had small red eyes with long row of sharp razor teeth. The creature was 6'5" in height with upper body muscles especially in its arms. The thing was wearing a red and white tunic and black pants with black boots that have metallic skulls design on it.

Everybody was shock and confused at the appearance of this creature thing. A random Jonin ninja spoke what everyone was thinking.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

The creature spoke in a demonic tone, **"ATTACK!"**

From behind that creature came out many different looking creatures and warriors from the same portal. The creature in front that spoke flexes his arms and long metallic looking blades came out of each arm and look ready to kill.

Baraka, the one who spoke, screamed out **"FOR THE LEADER!"**

Naruto who was in the shadow look at the scene in front of him with a small smile on his face said, "It looks like the boss couldn't wait any longer. Oh well I guess I will have to play my role. The Outworld Invasion is starting now." Naruto darkly chuckled as he started to fuse into the shadow literally.

* * *

**AN: If you didn't vote on my profile please do so! If you a Harry Potter fan check out my new story.**


End file.
